Mad Father: A New Beginning
by Silicasan586
Summary: It's been six years from the incident in the Devis mansion and is now happening again. Will Dio and Karin be able to figure out who is taking the missing people? Will they ever meet Aya or Maria again? Or will they end up turning into dolls? (I should really practice on writing these summary like literally xD Karin belongs to me! - OCXOC and DioXAya Hope you enjoy the story :D)


Chapter 1

_**6 years ago**_

A short hair brunette girl looked back at the Drevis's mansion. She knew what was happening in the house and she didn't want to be one of the victims of it either.

_Dio...Aya...please be safe...I hope we'll meet again someday..._She prayed to herself.

The 12 year old girl looked back at the mansion one last time before turning her back to it and walked away, disappearing into the forest.

_**Present Time**_

A 19 year old man was wearing a black hoodie over his head so people wouldn't see his face, but people already knew what the man looked like, but they also knew the reason he hid his face from everyone.

The young man ignored the people looking at him and he walked into the mayor's office, sitting down on the chair near the mayor's desk.

He slowly took his hoodie off his head, revealing his blonde messy, yet smooth hair and showing his perfect, gentle, and flawless face.

"Ah, Mr. Dio, you're here. I've been expecting you, are you ready for your task?" the mayor asked.

Dio nodded his head and sighed softly, opening his brown eyes as he rested his elbow on the desk, "Yea, I'm ready. What do you want me to do?"

The mayor took a list out from his folder and handed it to him, "These are a list of missing people from the last couple of months and a 17 year old girl named Jean was reported missing for five days now as well.."

Dio took the list of the missing people from the mayor and he added Jean onto the list. As he was looking at the list of people, mayor spoke up, "Also we're expecting a high school girl too, she's from Japan so she'll be coming in two days from now."

As he finished looking at the list, he looked back up at the mayor and raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he brought up a high school girl from Japan. "Why are you telling me about her?"

"I knew you would ask that..." the mayor chuckled a bit and continued, "She's no ordinary high school girl, there's something about her that makes her mysterious and special. She use to be here in this town six years ago from what I heard."

_Six years ago?...That was the last time I saw Aya and Maria...and Karin..._Just by remembering her name, he clenched his fists tightly, tears starting to well up in his eyes, but he managed to keep it in.

The mayor saw how tense Dio was and he looked at him worriedly, " , are you alright?"

He broke out of his thoughts and snapped his gaze back at the mayor, "Y-Yea, I'm fine...sorry..."

"Well I'm glad you're alright, b-" the mayor was cut off as he heard a knock on his door, causing both the men to face the door. " ?" a male voice was heard from the back of the door.

"Yes, what is it? And it better be important, I'm in the middle of something right now." the mayor answered a bit annoyed from being interrupted.

"Well, you see...the girl is here early..." he informed him, which caused the mayor to jump out of his seat, and also making Dio get frightened a bit as the man gleed.

"Bring her here into my office! I want to meet her right away, also she may be able to help out for our little problem here, right ?" the mayor smiled at Dio, which caused the young man to sigh and nod his head. "Yes Mr. Mayor..."

The mayor was pleased as Dio agreed with him, "Bring her here right away, I can't wait to meet her!"

"I'll bring her up right away." the man said before leaving.

As Dio heard the man leaving, he mumbled to himself and gave out a long sigh. He was curious about who this girl was, but somewhere deep into his mind, he was dearly wishing to see his old friends again.

The 18 year old girl was sitting in the lobby, drinking a glass of water. She wore demin shorts, a stylish scoop neck black color letter print t-shirt, a white jacket, and blue converse. Her long short brown hair was up in a high ponytail and she was just lounging around in the lobby, waiting for the man who brought her here from the airport.

She sighed, the man was taking too long to come back so she decided maybe it would best for her to look around the town for a bit.

Before she was able to get out of her seat, the man came back, sighing in relief that she hadn't left yet. "Oh good, you're still here. I thought you would have left..."

The girl smiled at him sightly, "I was about to leave to go have a look around town you know, since things changed around here from the last time I came to visit."

The man frowned and bowed his head, "My apologies, the mayor was busy with , they're trying to figure out what happened to the missing people who still haven't been found yet for the last couple of months."

The girl frowned, she felt bad for the missing people who still haven't been found yet and she is willing to help the mayor out, but then her eyes snapped open as he said the name she thought she wouldn't have ever hear again.

"Did you just say Dio?" she asked him. The man nodded his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you happen to know ?" he asked her with questionable expression upon his face.

The girl nodded her head, "Y-Yea, I remember meeting him six years ago..."

"That's wonderful then! Well we should go up towards the mayor's office, I'm sure they'll be happy to se you." He then held his hand out to her, which she gladly accpeted it.

After a few moments of gathering her items up, they started to walk to the mayor's office. There was a silence between the two for a couple of moments until the man spoke up, breaking the silence.

"By the way, I haven't catched your name yet, my name is Kazuto."

The girl smiled and looked up at Kazuto nervously, gripping his hand tighter. "Karin...that's my name.."

* * *

**Who feels guilty for not updating for awhile? *raises her hand* Ugh! I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time, I've been busy lately. If you guys are waiting for My Candy Love Story still, I'm sorry Dx I promise I'll get to that as soon as possible! Also, I may be doing some fluff stories too with SAO (Sword Art Online) and maybe Teen Titans, not sure really yet xD But I hope you guys like this story, just finished playing Mad Father and I have to say, it's really intense on some points of the game. **

**I hope you enjoy the story! And I'll start updating the next chapter soon for My Candy Love Story and this one as well ^-^**


End file.
